Kenichi's History
Awakening as a Warrior Kenichi was formerly known as TX850-7790 of the TX line. Though he and the other TX850s were personally constructed by the creator of the TX series: Albert Selig. Selig knew that the first TX line, the 800s were hopelessly flawed and dangerous for they lacked compassion and a heart, and due to the Three Laws of Robotics and logic alone, they could easily be corrupted by those who controlled them. That was why 7790 and the others were constructed with a secondary posotronic engine in their ‘hearts’, enabling them to understand emotion and learn to be more human, in both appearance, spiritualism, and emotions, adapting free will as well. In cold storage with his skin growing on his endoskeleton, he was being taken to a foreign country to which he was purchased to fight for their army. However, a mercenary group called the White Hawks intercepted it, causing explosions to get in. The explosions cause him to awaken early on, and he intercepts one of the leading members, Corkus, and his subordinates. It ends in the dismemberment of one of them men, another dead, and would escalate further if not for the intervention of another two leading members coming in to help Corkus: Shinsaku Baan and Casca Manning. It ended with Shinsaku’s left leg damaged beyond healing and in need of a replacement artificial limb, but the leader of the White Hawks, Griff, intervened using a code word to reboot his system, accepting the White Hawks as the new army he would serve, making him Griff’s property. Once reactivated, he receives ill hospitality from Casca, who is a lead cybernetic engineer, and she and Shinsaku become his handler and repair team. Furthermore, he is met with ill will with all the other members, Corkus especially, and want him scrapped calling him an abomination. This becomes more evident when Corkus commands 7790 to follow him out, and stand very still… as he and his men use his body for target practice. However, Shinsaku, who has a prosthetic cybernetic leg now, stops the scene, and beats Corkus pretty badly. Once they go back to Casca, who is infuriated that the new cyborg robot let this happen, repairs him. However, Shinsaku realizes that 7790 was a slave to logic, as all robots were, and begins to ask questions on how he operates. During the discussion, 7790 makes mention of the secondary Posotronic brain in his chest, his Learning Computer. Through this, the two discover that it has the ability to learn. With careful instructions, they manage to access the 2nd Posotronic Brain in his chest, though this causes him to go into an emergency power down, giving Casca a chance to kill him by smashing it, but Shinsaku stops her, telling her that it… he was needed. Reactivated, everything seemed alright again, but Shinsaku, feeling nostalgic, gives 7790 a name to make it easier to identify: Kenichi, named after a samurai he read about once. After two years, the White Hawks are inducted into the Britain military with Griff named viscount, and Shinsaku made Raid Captain, with Kenichi as his right-hand man. During a campaign to secure a robot factory against their enemy, Chuder, Kenichi confronts another TX850 like himself: Zedd. He slaughtered forty-nine of the fifty men Griff sent in, leaving only one horribly mangled and living for only a few seconds. Kenichi fights against him, but he finds himself in a losing battle against Zedd, indicating he had more combat experience than Kenichi. In this battle, Kenichi learned to feel fear for the first time, and knew that he would be destroyed. It was only when Shinsaku and the others arrived to save him, though this caused Shinsaku to lose his right arm in the process. Feeling he had enough, Zedd left, stating that he’d keep in touch with his ‘little brother’ in the future after the war. After getting punched by Casca for his stubbornness getting both Shinsaku and Griff hurt during the rescue, Kenichi decides to train before is found by Griff. After telling Griff that Zedd only left because the battle bored him, he asked why he personally came to save him. The discussion comes to an end when the King of Britain appeared and both meet the king's daughter Charlotte, to which Kenichi catches before she falls off the stairs, showcasing a chivalrous side he was learning. When an assassination attempted on Griff by the king's brother Julius failed, Kenichi is given the task to secretly kill the noble during a ceasefire celebration while leaving no loss ends. This resulted in the death of Julius and his niece, Alice, to which he had befriended a few days ago before the factory raid by teaching her to ride a bike. This greatly affected Kenichi as he manages to escape without being seen. After he returns to where Casca’s done refitting a new prosthetic arm for Shinsaku, Kenichi walks in, irking Casca to no end. As she walks up to him, about to scold him, she saw signs of battle scarring… as well as the look of horrified depression on his face. Once she tried to question him, he walked over, and sat on the operation bed, expecting to be repaired as well. Casca did so, but then Kenichi explained that he didn’t know that his actions had consequences, especially when he learned that the men on the battlefield had families and children, in which they would never be with each other. And much to Casca and Shinsaku’s shock… Kenichi started to cry, showing that he was evolving through what he learned. Finding Griff and wanting out of the White Hawks, Kenichi ends up overhearing his leader's ideals to Charlotte and is dismayed to hear Griff consider him and the others as tools for his end. The Final Battle During a battle between the White Hawks and Chuder's Blue Whale Squadron, Casca silently suffers from menstruation as she knocked off her horse by the leader of the Blue Whales, Adon Coborwit. Though saved by Kenichi as he drives Adon off, he ends up falling while attempting to save Casca when she passes out into the river below. Luckily, Kenichi manages to get himself and Casca out of the water before dragging the latter into a nearby cave. Despite Casca being freezing cold and his body being metal underneath the organic skin, Kenichi couldn't risk lighting a fire and decided to keep her warm with his body heat after stripping her of the wet clothes. When Casca comes to, punching him in the face (bruising her hand in the process comically) upon learning he undressed her prior to covering her in a blanket of leaves, Kenichi listens to Casca's story of the early days of the White Hawks along with the reason for her animosity towards him. When the two were found by the Blue Whales, Kenichi destroys all of the TX800s and TX600s that made up the majory of the squadron, including a fully functional ABC Warrior Drone, while Casca flees before being found by their group. After Kenichi is brought by their camp, Casca repairs him with much vigor, causing Shinsaku to get a little cold and jealous around the two. Once Kenichi and Casca have him cornered on a hill, Casca tries to figure Shinsaku on why he was acting the way that he was. It wasn’t until Kenichi bluntly stated that Shinsaku was in love with her, as he also said that Casca was in love with him as well. This causes the two to get flustered on how one another feels, but take it out on Kenichi for stating it in the first place. As things settled down between the three, Kenichi says that he considers her and Shinsaku like big siblings to him, and the rest of the White Hawks to be admirable for having dreams to move towards compared to himself. While Casca figures he intends to leave the White Hawks, he assures her and Shinsaku that he will stay with them until the war ends. Later into the campaign, Griff offers his team to reclaim the impenetrable fortress of Doldry from Chuder. As Shinsaku, Casca, and a select group steal into the fortress after its halls are mostly emptied out, Kenichi faces the leader of the Purple Rhinos: a heavy combat cyborg named Boscogn, and manages to kill him with a sword that was too big for any ordinary human to wield. Upon returning to London as heroes, the White Hawks learn they are to attend a banquet thrown in their honor. With the exception of Griff, who is used to being in the presence of aristocrats, the other key male members of the White Hawks feel out of place among in their formal attire while surrounded by adoring women, Kenichi especially since male prostitute bots were all the rage with noble women who needed a ‘real man’. When he and Shinsaku notice Casca, she drags them both to the terrace to discuss what they will all do if they really mean to leave the White Hawks; to which Casca mentions she’ll be a cyber doctor one day, and Shinsaku mentions he’d be a cop. But the royal family appear before Shinsaku could answer, Casca and Shinsaku run back in while Kenichi remains outside as he has another reason to attend to banquet: Namely to obey Griff’s orders in removing the last of his political rivals who would attempt to poison him that night. A month later, Kenichi goes through with leaving the White Hawks so he can find his own path. As Kenichi leaves, he is noticed by Casca and Shinsaku, as he thinks they plan to make him stay. But they take him to a tavern to converse, learning of Kenichi's reasons. After learning that they couldn’t stop him, they took him around back… and showed luggage, stating they’d go with him, for they were family. But once at the outer wall, the three find the rest of the White Hawks there with Griff refusing to let any of the three go. This forces him and Kenichi to have a duel, with Kenichi winning his freedom and sparing Griff’s life, leaving him shocked, as the three walk off, starting a new life now that the war was over. Category:Kenichi Category:Background Category:History